


Hoist the Colours

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the flourishing port of Naboo, life seems to have settled since the last devastating pirate attack, but upon the return of the fabled Captain Solo, the dangerous group of pirates known as The First Order attack Naboo - searching for not only Han Solo, but the only daughter of Luke Skywalker, Rey, who happens to hold a very important piece to ending their curse. With Rey kidnapped, it leaves Poe, the blacksmith in love with Rey, no choice other than to team up with Captain Solo and stop the First Order before Rey meets her fate. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I suck at summaries, but this was inspired by a prompt I got on tumblr from wonderlandozdreams!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I actually just got this prompt and fell in love with it instantly, I cannot express how obsessed I was with POTC when I was a kid, I loved it, who wouldn't want to be a pirate?! Either way, here we are with our lovely Star Wars characters and Damerey at the heart of it! :3
> 
> P.S. Just to clarify, Charles is C-3PO, I figured C-3PO might be a bit weird to name a butler for the 18th century :P

    A pleasant and decent night of sleep was hard to come by for Rey; it was a rarity that the cold breeze coming in from her open window at night would balance out the warmth of her layers of blankets and dressing gown. It was mornings like these where Rey wanted nothing more than to sleep in just a bit longer, to enjoy the comfort of her own bed, only to have it cruelly ripped away from her by the sound of her curtains being pulled open and her aunt sitting on the edge of her bed with a box in her hands. 

 

    “It’s a wonderful morning, why waste it in bed?” Leia asked as the other ladies left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

 

    “Because for once, I have absolutely nothing else to do.” Rey grumbled as she sat up in bed, Leia looking at her in confusion with the odd style she chose to put her hair up in - the three buns she used to wear as a child when Luke would desperately try to do her hair before Leia would assist. Rey stretched a bit and yawned, she was not awake enough to care for being lady-like in front of her own flesh and blood. 

 

    “Well, you would be wrong there.” Leia sighed and leaned over, taking Rey’s hair out of the buns and running her fingers through it in an attempt to even out the waves. “I’m afraid you do have a matter to attend to today.” 

 

    “I do?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Your father is having a party tonight, he’s just promoted one of his captains to a general, he even went out and bought you a new gown for tonight.” Leia handed her the large box with a smile on her face. 

 

    “Father doesn’t know the first thing about gowns.” Rey laughed as she rested her hands on the box. When she was younger Rey tried her best to rebel against wearing gowns , she would fight tooth and nail against it and insist on running around with the boys, but as she grew older, she learned that it was best to just make Leia happy for an hour or so by wearing a gown before clawing her way out of it. 

 

    “I may have helped pick it out.” Leia said, Rey gave her a glare and she relented. “Alright, I picked out the gown, but thank your father either way, he tries, he just needs help from time to time when it comes to things like this.” 

 

    “I will.” Rey smiled now and opened up the box. 

 

    Even Rey had to admit that it was a beautiful gown; it was a champagne gold accented with a pearl white, the details in it were immaculate, and the lace trim around the neck and the sleeves were stunning. Once she pulled it out of the box and saw the corset lying underneath it however, Rey’s heart nearly dropped. She picked it up as if it were the most vile thing in the entire world, her face scrunching up in disgust. 

 

    “It’s not evil Rey, it’s just a corset.” Leia explained. “Your a proper lady, the daughter of a Lord no less, you should be wearing a corset.” 

 

    “The last time I wore one of these I fainted!” Rey exclaimed, recalling the incident last year, during her own birthday no less, and had Poe not been there to help her she had no idea how long she would have been unconscious before someone found her. But Poe wasn’t around to save her anymore, not after her father decided for her that it was horribly inappropriate for the two to remain friends now that they were no longer children, and that Poe was not to be a candidate for her to marry. 

 

    “We’ll make sure it’s not like that this time.” Leia sighed. “You’re nineteen Rey, you need to start acting your age. Before you know it you’ll be married to a proper young man who won’t stand for a wild young lady.” 

 

    “If he can’t stand part of who I am than that is surely not someone I wish to wed.” Rey countered, rising up out of bed and taking the dress and corset with her to start getting changed before Leia got the ladies to help her with the corset. 

 

    “You need to marry someone.” Leia countered. 

 

    “Maybe I want to be a lonely old spinster!” Rey called out from behind the changing screen. “What if I don’t wish to marry anyone and stay alone for the rest of my life?” 

 

    “Surely there’s someone who must have caught your eye by now. Of all the young men that come through Naboo’s port, the respectable businessmen, lords, perhaps even a sailor?” Leia prodded. 

 

    “I was told by my father that I have a poor taste in men.” Rey grumbled. “Besides, he would be elated if I chose to stay alone for the rest of my life, he’s always chased off any man that has dared to look in my direction.” 

 

    “Why on earth would your father ever say you had a poor taste in men?” Leia questioned. 

 

    Rey peaked out from around the edge of the curtain for a moment, clutching to the medallion she always wore tucked under whatever she was wearing. It had been a gift from Poe when they were children, it was all he had to remember his father by and he chose to give it to her. She went back behind the curtain without a word as Leia rose from the bed and summoned the ladies back into the room. 

 

    “It was Poe, wasn’t it?” Leia asked quietly. Rey didn’t respond, only her grunts from the ladies starting to tighten the corset escaped her lips. “Your father only wants what is best for you.” 

 

    “Who said that a lord was what was best for me?” Rey snapped. 

 

    Leia knew why Luke had forbid Poe from seeing Rey any longer, it tore her apart seeing her niece so unhappy, Poe may not have been a lord or anything prominent, but Rey cared for him with all his heart, and she could see it in the way Poe looked at her that he had felt the same. But ever since the incident that not only stole his wife, but Leia’s beloved Han, and their son as well, Luke was wary about letting someone with the same blood in their veins anywhere near the only family he had left. 

 

    “I’ll come and check on you in an hour.” Leia said somberly as she left the room. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Leia made her way downstairs shortly after leaving Rey’s room, hearing someone knocking at the door. Charles, their nervous but ever faithful butler, answered the door first, and the minute Leia heard his over ecstatic tone, Leia knew exactly who it was. 

 

    “Why, Mr. Dameron, it is quite lovely to see you again.” Charles said. 

 

    “It’s good to see you too, Charles.” Poe gave him a smile that quickly faded once he fell under Leia’s glare. 

 

    “Madam, Mr. Dameron has something to deliver here.” Charles explained, stepping aside and showing that Poe was in fact carrying a large box with him, something that could only carry a sword. 

 

    “Thank you Charles, I can talk to Mr. Dameron. Please do go check on my brother and see if he’s getting around alright, he’s been having some trouble lately with the colder weather beginning to set in.” Leia said with a smile, Charles gave her a quick bow before going on his way to see to Luke. “Is that the sword then? For the new General?” 

 

    “Uh, yes, it is.” Poe held the Box out to her which she opened, and couldn’t help but have a wide grin as soon as she saw the sword. Poe may have only been a blacksmith for a short amount of time, but she was surely the finest blacksmith she had ever encountered. 

 

    “It’s wonderful as always.” Leia said, taking the sword out of the box and holding it out to test the balance. “It’s fine swords like these that make me miss my younger days, I could fight the best of them back them. I may be a bit rusty now but there’s nothing better than striking someone down with a sword. You’ve done another wonderful job, Poe.” 

 

    “Thank you, Madam.” Poe answered very formally, it almost made Leia miss the days when he’d mistakenly call her ‘mother’, around the time his mother had fallen ill and Luke had taken the boy in before Shara’s death. Things used to be quite different, but once both Poe and Rey came of age, things began to change again, and Leia feared this time for the worse. 

 

    Leia put the sword back in the box and set it aside on the table near the door. “Is there anything you wish for me to tell Rey?” Leia asked, watching as Poe’s face shifted to something of curiosity. “If you wish to tell her a message, I’m the only one in this house who will give it to her.” 

 

    “Just...tell Rey that I miss her terribly.” Poe said somberly. 

 

    “I shall.” Leia answered with a slight nod. 

 

    Leia shut the door as Poe took his leave and looked around the huge Skywalker Manor. It was once been a great place, full of life and love and children’s laughter. Now it seemed so much darker without all the people that used to fill it, Poe Dameron included. Once his wife Laura had died, Luke became a shell of himself, pushing nearly everyone away, and the only reminder of her left was the portrait that hung up foyer. Her brown hair twisted up into an elegant smile, the pink dress she was wearing showing her tan and how bright her smile truly was, she looked exactly like Rey in almost every way. 

 

    “I wish you were still here Laura, maybe you could talk some sense into my brother.” Leia sighed. 

 

    She’d tell Luke about the sword being delivered, but first, Leia made her way up the stairs and head back to Rey’s room, hoping she was decent by now. The ladies were gone, she saw them dusting in the library with the doors open that Leia saw as she passed on the way to Rey’s room. 

 

    “Rey!” Leia called out before she opened the door. “I hope you’re-” Once Leia saw the windows throw wide open, she already knew before she walked over to them and saw the ladder perched up against the window. “decent.” Leia mumbled in her last breath. 

 

    Leia was no fool, she knew that Rey had a habit of sneaking out to go see Poe against Luke’s wishes, the two had been inseparable when they were children - he should have known better than to believe that simply forbidding them to see one another would have worked. There were times when Leia wanted to be furious, but Rey was almost exactly like her; everyone had forbid her from seeing Han when she was young, but she persisted. Instead Leia decided to try and find a way to cover for Rey, hoping to distract him long enough for her to come back. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was running as fast as her legs could carry her with a smile on her face, she loved the thrill of escaping her dull and dreary house, even if it was while being stuffed into a horrid corset. Thankfully, the ladies hadn’t tied it too tight, she could catch her breath fairly well, and while there was no real need to run, Rey loved the exhilaration it brought her. She knew exactly where she was going and she knew that she was going to beat him there, just as she always liked to try to do. Rey snuck in the back door of the blacksmith's shop, perching herself atop one of the hay bales and catching her breath, a wide grin still on her face, and she tried to sit up perfectly straight as soon as she heard the front door jimmy open. 

 

    “God, Rey, you scared me!” Poe exclaimed as soon as he walked in the door, jumping a bit upon seeing her before a grin played across his face. “What are you doing here in a dress like that?” 

 

    “My father is making me go to another one of his parties, the one for the General that you made the sword for.” Rey explained. “I don’t like the idea of the party but, corset aside, I quite like the dress.” 

 

    “It’s very, uh...flattering.” Poe said, trying to find the right words without sounding like a fool as he just stared at her, a blush creeping up on Rey’s cheeks. Rey had a crush on Poe since they were children, he was always a bit older than her, but he treated her so kindly, and always had his eyes on her, she used to dream of the day she would marry him and what kissing him would be like. However, ever since Luke had forbid them from seeing one another, all their meetings had to be in secret and they had to behave properly in public. “When is the party?” 

 

    “In an hour or so, I have time.” Rey shrugged. “It’ll be dull and boring, just like everything else. Unless…” 

 

    “Unless, what?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Unless you sneak out to the party and distract me from how dreadful it will be.” Rey smirked. 

 

    “I don’t think that’s a good idea Rey, your father will be there and-” 

 

    Poe was cut short by Rey’s lips meeting his own, a habit she had picked up since they had been forbidden to see one another. She was always desperate to prove that her father could keep them apart in public, but when she snuck away, it was all her choices, and she chose him with her whole heart. 

 

    “Please?” Rey asked, batting her eyelashes as soon as she parted from Poe. 

 

    “...Fine.” Poe gave out with a sigh. “I’ll...find a way to get there, when you see me come find me, alright? I can’t just walk out into a party I’m not even invited to.” 

  
    “I’ll look for you.” Rey promised and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning ahead of time, this chapter ended up kinda long, almost 3,000 words, so I hope you're prepared for that! Either way, this is the chapter where the action begins! I hope you guys like it ;)

    Rey found nearly every party of her father's to be incredibly dull. They were all the same, and when she was a child they were far more entertaining, especially when she would run around and play with Poe without a care in the world. But now she had to suffer through intolerably long speeches and suffer through the company of people who bored her to no end. Rey was desperately searching the edges of the party, looking for any sign of Poe so she could sneak away from the party. 

 

    “Rey, why don’t you socialize some more?” Luke asked as he walked up beside her, the last person she wanted to be near right now while she was waiting for Poe to show up. 

 

    “I’m fine father, I really am.” Rey tried to convince him. “I’m just...terribly tired, and these are more your friends than mine either way.” 

 

    She could tell Luke was about to ask her to go around the party and try to participate in some more conversations, but before he could, one of the guards from the edge of the party walked up to him and politely captured his attention. 

 

    “Terribly sorry sir, but there is a disturbance down at the docks that requires your attention.” The guard stated. 

 

    For a moment, Rey was petrified that it was Poe, the docks weren’t too far from the party and if he was trying to find a way to get to her, going through the docks would have been the best route. But Rey caught a glimpse of Poe on the other side of the party, he gave her a brief wave before heading down the stairs to the side and hiding in the secret corridor they had found when they were kids. 

 

    “Go ahead father, I’ll tell Aunt Leia that you had to tend to something and that you’ll be back shortly.” Rey gave a bright smile and tried her best to mask just how excited she was that Luke was being taken away at this very moment. 

 

    Luke hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to go, but ultimately leaving as he gave Rey a kiss to her forehead and took his leave with the guards to see what trouble had been stirred up at the docks. The moment he left, Rey scurried to the edge of the party and made her way down the staircase, following where she had seen Poe, and more than relieved to finally be free of such a dull affair. She ran down the stairs, two at a time, until she came to sudden stop right in front of Poe with a smile on each of their faces. 

 

    “Did you create some sort of distraction at the docks?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “No, why?” Poe asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. 

 

    “Well, whoever caused trouble down there, I give them my thanks, they created a distraction at just the right time.” Rey said, taking a seat behind Poe and enjoying the view of the docks and the ocean they could see from the cove. 

 

    Poe gave a slight shrug before turning to face Rey, a devilish smile on his face, when they were younger that smile always meant Poe had an idea and it was more than likely trouble that Rey would enjoy to no end. 

 

    “I know that smile, what have you done?” Rey asked with a grin. 

 

    “I may not have caused the distraction at the docks, but I brought you something that will be a great distraction all on it’s own. I meant to give it to you on your birthday a few weeks back but, uh, time wasn’t on our side. Now that we’re here on our own, I think it’s the right time.” Poe reached behind where Rey was sitting and pulled out a large dark brown bottle, something Rey had only seen a few times in her life but knew exactly what it was. 

 

    “You got me a bottle of rum?” Rey asked with an excited grin as she took the bottle from him and looked at it in a sort of disbelief. “How did you even get this?” 

 

    “I have a few friends on the other side of Naboo who know how to get it.” Poe gave a shrug, not wanting to go into the details. “But, it’s your present, so happy belated birthday.” 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey grinned and kissed Poe on the cheek. “Care to share it with me?” She asked as she pulled to cork out of the bottle without hesitation, already taking a swig of the rum before handing it over to Poe. 

 

    Poe took the bottle and took a small sip before handing it back to Rey and watching her, trying to commit her smile to memory as he always did. 

 

    “How did you remember that I always wanted to try rum?” Rey asked. “I haven’t talked about it since we were kids and I pretended to be a pirate.” 

 

    “I know.” Poe laughed at the memory. “I remember more about you than you think.” 

 

    “We should run off together.” Rey said boldly, handing the bottle over to Poe and making her way over to the opening that overlooked the docks and ocean. “We should jump on a ship and sail off to some far away place and be together, we could get married, we could do whatever we want whenever we wanted.” 

 

    “You can’t leave Naboo Rey, you’re all your father and aunt have left.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “But if I asked you to run away with me, would you?” Rey turned to face him with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. 

 

    “Of course.” Poe answered without hesitation, walking towards Rey but stopping just before reaching her. “I promised you a long time ago that I would go to the ends of the earth with you, and I meant it.” 

 

    Feeling particularly bold, either from the moment of confidence or the rum already in her system, Rey rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck, kissing him with all she had and more than she had ever kissed him before. After the initial shock, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss, savoring the moment he had often let himself dream of but never imagined that they would truly kiss like this. They would have kissed for far longer, if they hadn’t been interrupted by the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat, causing them to part immediately with flushed cheeks and land their startled eyes on Leia by the stairs. 

 

     “Aunt Leia, don’t-” 

 

    “I won’t tell your father.” Leia stated right away, clearing up the air immediately. “One of the guards returned from the dock to tell me that your father wanted you home right away, whatever was down there was not good and he’s worried for you.” 

 

    “But-” 

 

    “Rey, go ahead, it’s better if you stay safe.” Poe assured her, giving her hand a tight squeeze before letting go. 

 

    Rey gave him a peck on the cheek before joining Leia, casting him one last glance before she was whisked away, leaving the bottle of rum and Poe behind. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It went from a boring party to an even more boring evening being trapped inside of Skywalker Manor with Leia while waiting for Luke to come home. Rey asked Leia why he had them come home and lock themselves away from everything outside, but Leia had no answers either, saying it was just what Luke wished. Day turned to night and Luke had still not returned, Rey changed out of her gown and into her dressing gown to ready for bed, though she was tempted to climb out her window and go find Poe one last time. When she was seriously thinking of it, the front doors swung open and Rey ran out of her room and down the stairs to see her father standing there, Charles shutting the doors behind him and a look of pure exhaustion on her face. 

 

    “What happened?” Rey asked, not giving him much time to settle. 

 

    “It’s nothing.” Luke dismissed right away. 

 

    “You order Aunt Leia and I here and lock us up like prisoners and it was  _ nothing _ ?” Rey insisted on getting an answer. 

 

    “Rey, I simply want you and your Aunt to be safe.” Luke explained with a sigh. 

 

    “Well then something happened if you wanted us to be safe.” Rey was poking and prodding, trying her best to get an answer. 

 

    “Pirates. It was handled, they’re locked away, they’ll be dealt with in three days.” Luke finally explained. “Please, get some sleep Rey.” 

 

    It was that word that silenced Rey -  _ pirates _ . It had been ingrained into her head ever since her mother died because of pirates, ever since her Uncle Han and cousin Ben had been taken away by pirates - pirates were seen as evil itself in the Skywalker family ever since that fateful night. It was also the night that led to Luke sending Poe away, Rey still didn’t know why, she assumed something about pirates since that was the only thing that motivated her father anymore to act upon something, but she could never piece together why. 

 

    “Alright, goodnight father.” Rey pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek. 

 

    “Goodnight, Rey.” Luke’s voice was tired and weary, Rey knew he needed sleep desperately. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was the middle of the night, Rey was sleeping peacefully in her bed, one could even argue too peacefully since her dreams consisted of running away to some far off island with Poe and living without a care in the world. It was the sound of cannons going off that woke her from her deep slumber, jolting out of bed and pulling her robe closed tight around her as she looked out the window and saw fire at the docks, not only that, but spotting a ship with black sails in the firelight, shooting the cannons. Rey rushed out of her room and found her Aunt Leia on the stairwell with Charles and Luke standing at the door with one of the guards from the dock. 

 

    “What’s happening out there?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Pirates.” Luke sighed. 

 

    “More of them?” Rey inquired. 

 

    “Different ones from earlier, worse than the ones from earlier. They’re already running amuck in the streets, guards are trying to contain it. I need you and your Aunt to hide, barricade yourselves in one of the rooms.” Luke said. “Now!” 

 

    Rey grabbed Leia’s hand and ran back to her room with her, doing as Luke ordered with barricading the doors and trying to keep herself calm, until a single terrifying thought crossed her mind. 

 

    “What about Poe?” Rey asked panicked. 

 

    “Poe is a man Rey, a blacksmith no less, he knows his way around a sword, he can protect himself. With any luck he’ll make his way here to help the guards.” Leia was trying to be strong, but Rey could see the panic in her eyes either way. 

 

    They stayed huddled in the room for what felt like ages, and when they heard a terrifying pounding at the door, Rey knew the pirates had made it inside the house. Fear hitting her knowing that something must have happened to not only the guards, but her father and Charles as well if they made it this far. 

 

    “Open the door, pretty little bird!” A harsh voice growled from the other side, pounding time after time, the dresser in front of the door creaking and wood in the door snapping. 

 

    “Go, hide!” Rey hissed, pushing Leia into the closet and locking it. 

 

    “Rey!” Leia hissed out at her. 

 

    “I can handle myself.” Rey assured her, grabbing something from under her bed, and Leia was more than shocked to see Rey with a sword in her hands. “Poe wanted me to learn how to protect myself, I know how to use a sword.” 

 

    “Be careful!” Leia called out just as the door crashed open and Rey held her sword straight out at the three strangely uninformed pirates who came into the room. 

 

    They said nothing, just flashed a yellow toothed smile at Rey before toying with her, trying to see if she could really fight. Within a matter of minutes, Rey kicked one of them down as they slammed their heads against the floor in unconsciousness; the other two lunged towards her, their swords clanging together as Rey tried to find things around the room to toss in their way and get them off guard. She had an opportunity when one stumbled over the unconscious man, Rey drove her sword straight through the man’s stomach and pulled it out as he fell down to the floor to bleed out. It was left to just Rey at the other pirate, he was circling her like a shark in the water, blood on her sword for the first time and him probably seeing the shock in her eyes. He lunged at her trying to spook her, and on a swing of fear Rey somehow hit him in the shoulder, somehow disabling him and taking the chance to drive it through his gut just as his friend before him, leaving two dying men on her bedroom floor, her white dressing gown now stained red at the bottom. Rey thought she was done and that it was over with, but she soon heard a slow clapping coming from the door, being greeted by a red-headed man who seemed well kept for a pirate, and a tall and brooding blonde haired woman who drew her sword and pressed it right up against Rey’s throat, causing her to drop her sword right away. 

 

    “That was a fine show, I must admit I haven’t seen fighting like that since Phasma herself over here.” The red-headed man grinned. “Perhaps you can help us, you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders.” 

 

    “I’d rather die than help the likes of you.” Rey growled, Phasma’s sword being pressed harder against her neck. 

 

    “Be careful, you just may get your wish,  _ girl _ .” Phasma hissed. 

 

    “Now, now Phasma, no need to be so harsh with this young lady.” The man said. “Please excuse me, I’ve completely forgotten my manners, my name is Hux, and my friend here and I are searching for someone who is believed to live in this very household. Perhaps you can help us by telling me if a Mr. Poe Dameron lives in this manor still.” 

 

    “...He does, he’s my husband.” Rey tried to hold on to her courage, she wasn’t about to let these brutes take Poe away, even if it meant they just may take her. 

 

    “Oh, well, how wonderfully convenient.” Hux smiled. 

 

    “Please don’t kill me, I’m...I’m pregnant.” Rey said, hoping that surely even pirates would have enough honor to let a pregnant woman live. 

 

    “Phasma, lower your sword, don’t frighten the poor woman anymore, imagine the stress all of this chaos must have caused the poor woman and her child.” Hux said as Phasma lowered her sword. “However, I am so terribly sorry Mrs. Dameron, you are going to have to come with us, no harm shall come to you or your child, that I promise, we do have honor. But, we are going to require your services since you are far more convenient in capturing than your husband.”  

 

    “What?” Rey asked in disbelief. 

 

    “Phasma.” Hux ordered simply, and without another word, Phasma scooped Rey up and put her over her shoulder, carrying her out of the room kicking and screaming. “Please, Mrs. Dameron, all of this will be so much easier if you don’t fight or resist us.” 

 

    Rey saw the house in shambles, her father and Charles unconscious on the floor, and as soon as Hux and Phasma escorted her out of the manor, she saw the chaos in the streets, and more importantly, she saw Poe fighting through crowds of pirates to get to her while the village was engulfed in flames. 

 

    “POE!” Rey shouted out to him, capturing his attention for a split second. 

  
    She swore she heard him call back to her, she saw him try to fight his way to her, instead a pirate struck him down, and all Rey saw was Poe fall to the ground as she desperately tried to call out to him again and again until he was out of her sights. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer with getting into the ending (that I won't spoil up here in the notes), but the beginning half kinda got away from me and turned out longer so I'll save the other stuff for the next chapter, enjoy! ;)

    Rey knew her way around a ship, she had been on and off them with her family since she was a little girl, and sometimes she often found herself more comfortable at sea on a ship than she ever did on shore. But this ship was far different from any other she had ever set foot on; this ship was dark and foreboding, filled to the brim with nothing but pirates who watched her every move with a nasty grin. The tall woman kept nudging her forward every time she slowed or tried to stop, her feet on the ground now that they were onboard, and the ginger man seemed to be leading them through the chaos of everything. They eventually wound up inside that captain’s quarters, Rey could only imagine who the captain of this ship was and why they were so interested in her “marriage” to Poe. Poe was never a pirate, no one in his family had ever been, they were respectable and hard working people, if anything she would have assumed these pirates took her for who  _ she _ was, the only daughter to Luke Skywalker, the only person he loved more than anything in the world, and surely worth a fortune to pirates. 

 

    “Thank you Phasma, that will be all.” The man dismissed her, and with a grunt she let go of Rey and walked out the door, leaving just Hux and Rey alone in the room. 

 

    “What do you want with me?” Rey asked. “I’m the daughter of-” 

 

    “Luke Skywalker, Admiral of Naboo, yes, we’re very aware of that my dear, but it’s not your title or money that we’re interested in.” Hux clarified. 

 

    “Then what? My husband?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yes, actually.” Hux grinned. “Poe Dameron is a very important man to us, but since he seemed to be too much trouble to obtain alive, I think the captain will agree with me on capturing you and your unborn child instead. Should Mr. Dameron show up in an attempts to save you, we will set you free, but if he doesn’t, you’ll do just fine, Mrs. Dameron.” 

 

    “That’s enough, Hux.” A voice called out from the darkened shadows of the room. Rey saw the stranger light a candle and suddenly a very familiar face was in front of her. 

 

    “...Ben?” Rey asked in confusion. 

 

    Ben Solo, her only cousin who was presumed deceased after the attack from notorious Captain Snoke on Naboo so many years ago. Ben was gone, her mother as well, and Han left to kill Captain Snoke in revenge, and while Rey had heard Captain Snoke was in fact dead, Han returned to his pirate ways and never returned home to her Aunt Leia. 

 

    “It’s Kylo Ren now actually, that was the name given to me by the man that raised me, not that poor excuse for a man who is my father.” Ben sneered. “But, why dwell on the past, Rey, it is wonderful to see you again cousin, though I’m so terribly sorry it’s under these circumstances.” He rose from behind the desk and walked over to Rey, Hux stepped aside and Rey couldn’t help but feel as if she was being circled by a shark once her cousin approached her. 

 

    “Ben, what do you want from me? If it’s not money what is it?” Rey asked, Ben gritted his teeth and stood so close to Rey, towering over her and filling her heart with nothing but fear. 

 

    “It’s  _ Kylo _ .” He insisted, and from the look on his face Rey knew not to tread down that path again, Ben had always been such an angry child, that anger only seemed to have grown in the years passed. “And as Hux explained, we need you for who you are, for what you’re going to bring into this world.” He gestured to her stomach. 

 

    “Why?” Rey questioned. “What does Poe have to do with any of this?” 

 

    “When I was younger I believed the stories my father told me too, that Kes Dameron and Shara Bey were honorable people, that they worked hard to live in Naboo and provide a good life for their son. But after Snoke took me under his wing, I learned the truth; Kes Dameron was a pirate, one of the best treasure hunters there were actually, and on one of those adventures he met Shara Bey from the backwater island of Takodana, filled with pirates and witches and everything else in between. Shara was a witch who cursed every piece of gold Kes Dameron ever found, so that if anyone who wasn’t a Dameron tried to take the gold, they would be cursed.” Ben explained as he walked towards the window in the cabin, and as the cloud slowly passed over the moon and the light shined in, Rey saw what had become of her cousin.  

 

    “You...you’re cursed.” Rey said, watching her cousin who was nothing more than a skeleton covered in torn clothes with eyes in the moonlight, a horrible monster. 

 

    “I was curious like any other pirate about the great treasure Kes left for his son on Mustafar. We found it, we took it, and we spent every last piece of gold in it. When the full moon came we realized that the curse was very real, and we’ve spent years getting every piece back. However, you not only need all the treasure back to break the curse, but the blood of a Dameron as well. We tried to collect Poe, but after what I’ve heard from Hux, this baby inside of you should give you enough Dameron blood to break this curse as well.” Ben smirked. “And if you live through it, perhaps you should take some to help take care of the baby, I imagine the life of a blacksmith doesn’t pay very well compared to the life you lived as a child.” 

 

    Ben stepped out of the light and returned to normal, Rey was terrified of not only what her cousin had become, but what they had planned if he mention “if she lives through it”. 

 

    “You can’t do this. I’m sorry for what’s become of you, but you can’t do this. My husband and the entire fleet from Naboo will come after you.” Rey bluffed, she didn’t know who was coming after her if anyone was left alive to from the burning city in the distance, but she had to believe  _ someone _ would come after her. 

 

    “We’ll be far ahead of any fleet Naboo can manage to send after you.” Ben said. “We’re leaving now.” 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe woke up with a booming headache, he reached behind his head and felt a large bump, and was greeted by the sight of blood on his hand when he pulled away. It was daylight, shortly past morning judging by the sun in the sky, and all Poe remembered was hearing Rey call out to him before he was knocked out. 

 

    “Rey!” He called out and sat up too quickly, hissing in pain and seeing the destruction around him. Buildings were burned out and fallen in, and dead bodies were scattered everywhere, being hauled into a cart by those who remained alive. “Rey!” 

 

    A few people glanced his way, but there was no Rey in sight. Poe slowly got himself back on his feet and started to slowly walk towards the only place he could think of to find Rey - The Skywalker Estate. It was close to the docks, and while every other building seemed to suffer from damage, the Skywalker Estate only suffered a few broken windows and a busted down door. Poe ran inside in hopes of seeing Rey there, not caring for whatever wrath Luke wanted to unleash on him for being there, but instead all he found was Luke sitting on the stairwell beside his butler Charles, Leia and the other ladies of the house tending to their wounds, no Rey in sight. 

 

    “Where’s Rey?” Poe asked, capturing Leia’s attention first who left her brothers side to hug Poe. 

 

   “Thank god you’re alright.” Leia told him. “Pirates took her. I told her not to fight them but...well, you know how stubborn she is. They took her and the ship left in the middle of the night, half the island was consumed with fire and trying to fight them, I couldn’t go after her alone either. She’s gone.” Leia mumbled. 

 

    “She can’t be, we have to find her, we have to go after her!” Poe protested. 

 

    “There...may be a way.” Luke sighed as he rose to his feet, dismissing the ladies trying to tend to his wounds. “The pirates that we captured yesterday.” 

 

    “Luke, just because they’re pirates it doesn’t mean they all know one another, pirates are the most untrustworthy people I’ve ever met.” Leia explained. 

 

    “These ones do.” Luke said. “They were...following them, they knew they were coming here and I didn’t believe them.” 

 

    “ _ What?” _ Leia hissed. 

 

    “If they know where they were going then we need to talk to them!” Poe insisted. “We can’t just let them take her and do who knows what to her.” 

 

    “They’ll have a price for their information, something beyond just letting them out, and I’m not sure I want to let them go either way, after all they’ve done.” Luke said. 

 

    “Who are they?” Leia asked. 

 

    “...Han.” Luke stated, leaving the room silent. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The prison was dark and damp, filled with the calls and whistles from the other prisoners there as they tried to lure the dog over to them who was holding the keys just out of reach. Han knew better, Chewie wouldn’t give up those keys if his life depended on it, and even though Han was his former owner, Luke had done a damn good job of training him to go to no one else in the jail. Han wanted to tell them all to shut up, that it was useless and pointless for them to try and lure the damn stubborn dog over to them, but everything fell silent when the gates opened up above. Chewie looked up at who was descending down into the jail, and as soon as he saw the dog's tail wag, he knew exactly who was coming down here. 

 

    “Well, well, well.” Han said as he rose to his feet. “Come to pay an old pal a visit?” 

 

    Han froze as soon as he saw who it was coming down the stairs first, Leia, with a scowl on her face. 

 

    “We came here to find out where those men took Rey.” She simply stated, Luke and a young man wearing a familiar Dameron face at her side. 

  
    “Shit.” Han hissed under his breath. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is pretty short, but hopefully the next one will be longer because this chapter kinda leads into the action of the story! Hopefully you guys like it :3

    Rey had practically been raised on a ship, and yet, being on her cousin’s ship had left her feeling more sick than she had ever been in her entire life. She had no idea where they were going or what they truly planned on doing, past using her and her “child” to break some curse they had brought on themselves. Rey missed Naboo; she missed her father, her aunt, and perhaps most of all, she missed Poe. If she hadn’t said that she was married to Poe, that she was expecting, she knew she wouldn’t be here; but it meant that Poe would and Rey would be fighting with all her might to get her father to send someone to go get him, but he wouldn’t do a thing about it. Poe would be as good as dead if she hadn’t lied, and that was her only comfort, that Poe was safe and fighting to get to her, and her father would actually listen to him and do anything to save her as well. 

 

    Ben had kept her in his quarters, the only slightly comfortable place on the entire ship, that however meant Rey had to spend an unfortunate amount of time with her cousin who had turned into a terrifying man she’d rather keep her distance from. He brought her fruits for breakfast, something they had more than likely taken from Naboo given how fresh they looked, and he sat across the table from her, a smirk on his face and nothing to eat. 

 

    “Aren’t you going to eat something?” Rey asked quietly, biting into one of the apples. 

 

    “Side effect of the curse from your husband's family, everything we eat or drink turns to ashes.” Ben shrugged. “Enjoy all you want, you are eat for two after all.” 

 

    Rey just nodded and continued to nibble on the fruits, uncomfortable under her cousin’s gaze as he watched her. Once she had her fill he took it away and left her to her own devices in the cabin, none of the crew except for Ben himself and his second in command Hux were allowed to visit her. To occupy her time, Rey wandered around the room, looking through the books and treasures that Ben had collected over the years. There was something from nearly every corner of the Earth, but there was one particular artifact that stood out among the rest. It was an old red leather bound book, the pages yellowing and fragile, but the cover decorated with a swirled design that looked familiar to Rey, it wasn’t until she looked at the medallion hanging around her neck - given to her by Poe - that she realized why it was in fact so familiar. He said it was something passed down through his family, and now that she was reading through the book, with everyone bearing the last name Dameron that was mentioned in it, she knew it was true. 

 

    Some of it was written in Latin which Rey could piece together, other pages in a language she had never seen before, and the parts that were in English were towards the back of the book, where she saw three familiar names. 

 

_     ‘Shara and I have decided to settle, Poe is almost two years old and we have more than enough to live on. When he is old enough, Shara will give him the map to the treasure we have set aside for him, to enjoy his life as he may please, never having to turn to the life that we have lived.’ _

 

    Shara had died when Poe was ten, Rey knew that was why Poe had never run off to find this supposed treasure, he didn’t even know it existed - though everyone else on the seas had and Ben was cursed for finding it. That map was more than likely the only thing that would help her family and Poe find where she was being taken, and none of them knew it even existed. Rey closed the book and held the medallion in her hands, praying that somehow they would find a way to get to her, she didn’t want to die without letting Poe know just how truly she loved him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “That doesn’t make any goddamn sense.” Han said from behind his bars that they continued to keep him in, telling him the tale of the pirates who invaded the port. 

 

    “What do you mean?” Poe asked. “They took Rey, we have to go get her!” 

 

    “I understand that part, but I don’t understand why.” Han sighed. “They came for a Dameron, not to kidnap Rey and demand some ransom, they have more money than they know what to do with, they should have been coming here to take you. Why would they take Rey?” 

 

    Everyone was silent for a moment in the cells, Rey wasn’t of Dameron blood, not even in the slightest, and yet she was the one who had been taken. 

 

    “She lied.” Leia finally spoke up, remembering the night. “She said she was married to Poe and that she was expecting his child.” 

 

    “What?” Poe asked, completely surprised by Rey’s lie. 

 

    “She said she had a husband and was pregnant in hopes that they would leave her be, but she picked you as her husband, and with her supposedly expecting your child...that’s why they took her.” Luke sighed at the realization. 

 

    “But why do they need me? Why do they need Dameron blood?” Poe asked, turning to Han now. 

 

    “They found the treasure your parents left for you. Your mother made sure no one but you would be able to touch it, they found out the hard way and now they need Dameron blood to undo the curse they brought on themselves. I’ve been chasing them down for months and now they’ve got a day’s head start, I’ve got no crew left, and by the end of the week, they’ll be on Mustafar slicing her throat open over a chest full of gold.” Han grumbled. 

 

    “WHAT?” Poe exclaimed. “No, we have to go stop them, we have to save her!” 

 

    “Thanks for stating the obvious kid.” Han sighed. “But, thanks to Lord Skywalker over here, I’m to be hanged tomorrow, the rest of my crew are currently being burned with the other corpses, oh, and my ship got so many holes blown in it, it’s currently at the bottom of the port.” 

 

    Luke walked over to Chewie, who let go of the keys immediately and he opened up the cellar door, but Han continued to sit on the other side of the cell. 

 

    “Well, one problem solved, now how exactly do you plan on anyone going after them?” Han snapped. 

 

    “Take the Falcon.” Luke stated. “It’s still the fastest ship we have.” 

 

    “True, it’s fast, but it’s a big ship.” Han stated. 

 

    “I’ll go with you.” Poe chimed in right away. “I’m not going to just sit here while Rey is in danger.” 

 

    “Alright...the kid might be enough to help me get to Takodana, gather up some more crew and go after them.” Han was weighing the options in his head now. “There’s a current from Takodana that would put us right on their tail, we’d get to Mustafar the same day as them.” 

 

    “Then let’s go.” Poe said. 

 

    “One minute,” Leia interrupted, taking a step forward and looking at Han directly. “When you left, you went after our son. You never came back. I just...I want to know what happened to Ben, why you never came back.” 

 

    Han took a deep breath and looked around the room before meeting Leia’s gaze again. “Because I never caught Ben. They kept him on the move, they taught him how to sail, how to kill, how to steal. I was always one step behind him and still am. Ben is on the ship that took Rey, he took the Dameron treasure and he took Rey to break the curse. Our son is still alive, and I never came back because I didn’t want to break my promise. I said I’d come back with Ben, I never could.” 

 

    Poe saw a few tears well up in Leia’s eyes before she gave a slight nod and took a step back. Ben Solo had been the one to take Rey, and the curse from his parent’s treasure had driven him to the point of desperation where he was willing to cut the throat of his own family member to end it. 

 

    “Bring Rey back.” Leia said now. “And if you can, bring our son too.” 

  
    “I never gave up on him, and I’m not giving up on him now.” Han said. 


End file.
